Mandrake
by Yume Musume
Summary: El temor lo estaba consumiendo: un monstruo de helada mandíbula que recorría su cuerpo, que le susurraba que era el final, lo perdería. Gracias a su obstinación, la persona que más amaba moriría. /AU / Yaoi/ShonenAi / ErenxJean.


**Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no Kyoujin_ no me pertenece. Es propiedad de _Hajime Isayama_.

* * *

El temor lo estaba consumiendo: un monstruo de helada mandíbula que recorría su cuerpo, que le susurraba que era el final, lo perdería. Gracias a su obstinación, la persona que más amaba moriría, ahí, en sus brazos y tendría que llevar adónde fuera, tallado en la memoria, el recuerdo del cuerpo lánguido y sin vida de su novio. Más de una década habían compartido, florecientes emociones azotando su pecho cada vez que deseaba alejarse, pero no lo había conseguido al final. ¿Y para qué volvió? Para darse cuenta de que no era nada, que el tiempo, cual títeres, les hacía bailar, retozando entre la vida y la muerte sólo para que la violenta incertidumbre inundara el alma de ansiedad y esperanza.

Esperanza: quizás debía ser más inteligente y abandonar tan funesto mal.

Los ojos llorosos miraron a Eren retorcerse. Al inicio creía que eran sollozos lo que escapaba desde su pecho, pero descubrió que era simple impotencia, que sus demonios lo consumían e inutilizaban. Sí, eso era: un inútil. No era capaz de hacer que los espasmos cesaran, ni siquiera se sentía con la fuerza para desviar la vista cada vez que el cuerpo del castaño adoptaba posturas que, estaba seguro, romperían sus huesos. No quería dejarlo, el otro no quería ser sedado, ¿había realmente más opciones?

Silenciosos alaridos se gestaban en sus entrañas. No. Un suspiro profundo que silenciara los gritos desesperados de su pareja y podría actuar. Le necesitaba, jamás había sabido cómo apoyarlo. Era víctima de las circunstancias y de su propio desinterés en él mismo, encima de todo, él, su novio, había tratado de alejarse en incontables veces. ¿Podría alguna vez ser digno de cosechar los florecientes pétalos del perdón? Incluso si no lo lograba, lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie más. En realidad, en su pecho sólo podía albergar su nombre. Volvió a respirar profundo y enjugó las cegadoras lágrimas, necesitaba la claridad.

Lo había llevado hasta su casa gracias a un colega, un cardiólogo dueño del hospital donde había sido admitido el joven Jaeger con las brutales señales inequívocas de síndrome de abstinencia. ¿A qué era adicto? No pudieron determinarlo: su presión bajaba, su cuerpo temblaba, sus músculos se contraían y sus movimientos eran erráticos. La taquicardia, el sudor frío, pupilas dilatadas y la furia quemando su voz a cada palabra: ¿Qué clase de porquerías había estado consumiendo en su ausencia? Convencer a los médicos tratantes de que lo dejaran partir había sido sumamente complicado, en especial porque él apenas había logrado la especialidad en cirugía general, pero lo logró, incluso obtuvo la maquinaria necesaria por parte de la compañía donde trabajaba. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera y no comprendía porqué se había congelado ahí, frente al allanado amor de su vida.

No.

Lo entendía.

Jean se puso de pie, apoyando primero la prótesis de su pierna derecha. Había pasado un tiempo desde que formaba parte de su cuerpo y ahora conocía sus proporciones. Sintió la fuerte presión en su antebrazo y, ahí, ante el rugido gutural que Eren le dedicó envuelto en desesperación, tomó la fuerza que jamás había permitido emerger desde su interior y sonrió suavemente mientras sostenía la mano áspera del otro entre las suyas. Plantó un gentil beso tranquilizador: es claro que el castaño ya esperaba que lo abandonara de nuevo, pero esta vez sería diferente, no se iría y no lo dejaría ir. Aunque tenso, entre quejidos, lo soltó y le siguió con la mirada. El más alto se dirigió a una mesita que se encontraba a apenas unos pasos de ellos: varias ampolletas y jeringas listas para usarse. Las había sacado unos minutos atrás, los sedantes se mantenían sólo a menos de 25C, no quería descomponerlos pero se negaba a usarlos. Ni hablar, no había nada más qué hacer, necesitaban un instante de paz. No, él no lo tendría, pero podía obsequiarle tan sólo un momento de tranquilidad a su novio. Eso era, ¿cierto? Suspiró forzadamente mientras abría el paquete sellado de jeringas y retiraba el sello del frasquito. Tan sólo 15mg por cada litro de solución salina: preparó la jeringa con el transparente líquido y lo inyectó directamente en la botella de plástico que colgaba del tripié junto a la cama donde estaba postrado el amor de su vida.

—Te sentirás mejor pronto —escuchó algunas quejas, pero hizo caso omiso mientras ajustaba el goteo del suero para que fluyera con mayor velocidad —. Lo siento, Eren, pero necesitas descansar.

Aunque ya había tenido que limpiar el vómito de su ropa, cambiar las sábanas y detener las hemorragias nasales que había experimentado, eso era lo más difícil. Volvió a sentarse a su lado, acercando más la silla y botando la jeringa en el cesto de basura y la aguja en un recipiente rojo para desechos de riesgo biológico. Ladeó la cabeza, admirando los ojos del otro: uno resplandecía como el ámbar; el otro, una preciosa esmeralda. ¡Ja! Era un tonto con pensamientos cliché, no conocía nada más que fuera verde y que lo hiciera sentir embobado como la mirada que había encontrado cada mañana al despertar. No. La esmeralda tampoco lo había conmovido. Lentamente, el hijo de Grisha le fue negando la oportunidad de contemplar los luceros que, aunque tenían un deje de estarse extinguiendo, seguían arrebatando el aliento del cuerpo de Kirstein. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron por completo, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día —¿estaba dormido? ¿Podía escucharlo? —, porque sé que yo no podré hacerlo jamás —volvió a tomar las manos del otro —. Ojalá hubiera aceptado antes que no quiero estar sin ti, quizás habría podido ayudarte —la pena humedeció sus labios, se estaba quebrando por completo —. Cuando salgas de esto, y lo harás, quiero que vuelvas a casa, que vayamos a la tonta alcaldía y firmemos un acta, que tengamos una enorme fiesta y que jamás nos separemos de nuevo.

—S-sí —un hilillo de voz retumbó en su cabeza, ¿lo había imaginado? —. Me quiero casar contigo, Jean Kirstein.


End file.
